The Potter Prince
by ElvinaPotter
Summary: DZ2's Harry, Son of James Challenge Response: It was no secret that Prof. Severus Snape detested the Potters. He keeps on spitting that the brat is his father. Well, he might be right about that. Harry likes to think he is as noble as his father. And like his father, no one is allowed to besmirch The Potter's name; or they will faced with The Marauders.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter Or Kuroshitsuji, or any other fandom mentioned in this fic, in any way shape or form. No money is made from this. It is purely Fanfictional fun. Any additional characters were created for entertainment and have no ties with the real and living whatsoever.

Second Disclaimer : This story is a response to DZ2's Harry Potter, Son of James Challenge.

Third Disclaimer : This story is inspired and might have the possibility of a slight crossover with Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler, but it will be predominantly HP.

**. . . . . . .**

* * *

><p><strong>Details of DZ2'S 'Harry Potter, son of James' Challenge<strong>

**Plot:**Severus Snape was right, Harry was raised to be a pampered prince, but instead of the proud, egotistical individual he expects, what the world gets is a noble-blooded Harry Potter.

**Rules:**

Harry must NOT be raised by the Dursleys, but is taken/sent to the family manor following his parents' deaths

Proud/Noble Grey or Dark Harry

Harry's life MUST be raised to be the sort of heir one would expect of the Potters

Harry MUST have a butler - _mostly because of the fandom this comes from, I also say they don't have to be human_

As the Son of the Potter Line, Harry must hold a strong regard for his own survival and reputation and a strong desire to protect the honour of his family

Dumbledore MUST dislike this new Harry

The Weasley Family MUST be allies of the House - though for reasons known to him, Harry can dislike certain members

Sirius MUST be free

When he attends Hogwarts, Harry holds an apathetic face that he only drops around his most-trusted

In the way of the noble, whoever Harry becomes paired with must be through marriage contract or early-stage betrothal

**Guidelines:**

Harry becoming the new Head of the Family at 11

Allied Houses joining Harry to further the power and prestige of the Potter Heir

Portraits of his family help in his training

Severus sees the 'Potter Prince' but soon realises he is not spoiled

Crossovers - perhaps with the fandom this idea was inspired by

Familiars

Other human/creature members of the magical world as 'staff' for Harry's Mansion

Lily OR James live through that night

Creature races holding loyalties to the House of Potter

Harry also finding allies through his families' ancestry - Gryffindor, Peverell etc

Sirius making Harry Heir of House Black

Pureblood Harry

Other noble-minded families aiding/allying with Harry e.g. Malfoys, Diggorys, Delacours, Bones etc

**Forbidden:**

Harry trusting Dumbledore

Harry being naive, weak-minded and someone easy to manipulate

Harry living with the Dursleys

Harry siding with Tom

Ron Bashing

Sirius arrested

**. . . . . . .**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

The House of Potter.

The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter.

It was a well known fact that the Potters are a pureblood family. A notable good, honourable and respected family, and they are generally well like by everyone.

But what does it mean to be a pureblood?

Well, most pureblood fanatics will say; _Family status_, _Family wealth_, and above all, _Blood Purity_. It is pretty much self explanatory.

At least, that is what some of the new generation or a regular purist would say. Status and rank determined their place in society. Wealth also a factor with the rank and they showed by the extravagant and power a money could buy. Blood Purity is of course, a pure ancestry without a hint of muggles or muggle-born in their lineage.

For an old founding families – such as The Most Ancient and Noble Houses – that can trace back their lineage even before the time of Merlin, the way they viewed the term 'pureblood' is entirely different.

The Potters who fits in this category follows this philosophy.

Being a pureblood means _Family Reputation_; status and wealth is all well and good, however for any old families with a fortune, their reputation is important and essential. For them, they might have their own business to sustain their fortune and if their respectable reputations are tarnished then it can affect their assets.

Then, there is _Traditions_; tradition represents their identity, their lineage and their roots, their way of life. While some traditions have deviate from the old ways in time, they still have a major role in their culture.

And last but not least, they are followers of the _Old Religion_. Old Religion or commonly known as the Old Ways are the true way of life for all children of magick. Not to be confused with traditions, The Old Religion is what all magic beings believe in and revered tremendously. With the changing of times, many forms of faiths emerged. The Old Religion was replaced and was forgotten. Only those that are one with magick _secretly_ honour it.

Having said that, it does not mean that the three misguided objectives are completely being dismissed. While status and wealth speaks for itself, Blood Purity does matter in a way. Unlike the extremist, the choice of the spouse races does not matter. What matters is the genes of the future family members. Strong genes mean strong offspring. This is so that the family line in question will not die out in the long run.

For all pureblood families, continuation and survival of the clan is the most fundamental thing of all.

Another thing about being a pureblood is Magical Affinity. There are two types of magical affinity when it comes to magick; Light and Dark, or so was classified by The Ministry of Magic. Those who follow the Old Religion knew that there is no classification when it comes to magic. Magick is wild and magick is free. Magick is simply is.

However, there are families that prefer to stick to certain predilection. This is where Magical Affinity stems from. Some families preferred to practice only light magic, as they more acceptable and safe. Light magic doesn't require much energy or forces behind _the intend_. Light magic are mostly spells that are not harmful, safe to use and often than not, defensive in nature. Dark Magic is the opposite. Dark magic are slightly dangerous and needed more force behind their spells and curses. Since they are in need of more power or magical input then light magic, the repercussion can be deadly. Dark magic can be destructible if it is not understand fully. A few darker ones can also be very seductive. Despite that, there are those that doesn't mind using dark magic.

The Potter doesn't have any specific magical affinity. They, like any other practitioner of the old ways, believe that magick is equal. It is all about balance.

Due to this, the society finds it hard to pinpoint which affinity House of Potter are more incline with. Some say the dark – as they have marriages with dark families – while others say the light – based on their respectable reputation. The Potters preferred to call themselves impartial.

There are the unspoken perks of being a pureblood. To the Potters, it is neither wealth nor the privilege of being born to an Ancient and Noble House.

It is knowledge. The family's grimoire; pass down from blood to blood.

Now, question is no doubt being asked; what does The House of Potter have to do with Pureblood principles considering their more layback standpoint?

The answer is simple; Everything.

Through the centuries, thanks to the conflicts and wars, the old families are in danger of dying out. For the House Potter; Charlus Potter was married to Dorea Black, and they had a son James Potter. Only one son and heir for the continuation of the Potter line.

That in on itself spoke volumes.

Ever since James was little, he was stressed the importance of him continuing their family legacy. He was the only one that can ensure their clan's survival since he has no siblings. _The firstborn of the firstborn_. James never understood the significant of that motto until he was older. Their family must never die out at any cost.

But the tides are turning and war was looming in the horizon. And for James Potter, who are now married and have a son of his own, like his predecessors before him, he will ensure his family safety and well being.

By any means necessary.

**. . . . . . .**

James gritted his teeth. He rummages his hair, making it messier than ever in annoyance. He was irritated with his wife for her stubbornness and her headstrong attitude. But what he can't stand, and what he sometimes argued with his wife over, is that she make it sounds as if _he_ was being illogical.

He took offense to that.

No one understands the Potter's protection magic better than him! For his wife to say that any house is as good as the ancestral manor...

Really, James felt insulted!

James had insisted that they return to the Potter Manor after they conclude whatever business they have in town but Lily thought it was unreasonable to journey home right away, reason being that they lived quite a distance. To be fair, it was very late by the time they finished up all their business. Plus, little Harry was tired. So it was decided they spend the night at Godric's Hollow.

James frowned. He can understand the practicality of staying the night at one of his many properties. But his concern was with the alarming rise of assaults. The tides of war were worrisome. And James will feel more at ease if his son and his wife are safe behind the family wards.

James sighed heavily. Why does people tend to forget that despite his perspective, he was still a pureblood and a noble birth by nature? Contrary to his schoolyard immaturity, he does take responsibility seriously.

_Well, no matter,_ thought James as he smeared his blood on the floor. His blood dripped from his hands and they form are ritual circle around him, ancient runes appeared and the blood glowed as James start chanting his incantation. He began to glow as magick does it work. _I'll just put added protection in place. Blood of my blood. _

And it was a good thing that he did. The next day was Halloween. And that night, The Potters was attacked.

**. . . . . . .**

When James came into awareness, it was because the ground was shaking fiercely and the ceiling above him cracked, making the debris fall on him. James shook his head trying to clear the heaviness away. He felt the influence of magick beneath his skin and he was thankful for it. Magick had saved him.

James suddenly when rigid. When his brain caught up to him and he remembered what had transpired, his eyes widened in horror.

Around him, some furniture was in shambles. He had fought with Voldermort to hold him off in hopes to buy time for Lily and Harry to escape. Spells were cast and furniture blew to smithereens. One of Voldermort's spell had a close call but it sailed pass him and hit a cupboard behind him. It must have been a very strong spell as the cupboard blew up in epic proportion, sending him flying against the wall and landed unconscious underneath the rumbles.

James quickly scampered to his feet and rush upstairs to the nursery. When James reaches the door, his heart sank and his world swayed. His legs would have given away had he not have tight gripped on the door frame.

Harry was crying in his crib. He looks unharmed and Lily...

Lily was lying on the cold floor, dead.

James quickly looked about the room. There was a great residue of magic and there was a tattered robe in front of him where he stood but no psychopath known as Voldermort on sight.

James crossed the room and took Harry in his arms. Harry was not injured. Apart from a lightning scar on his forehead Harry was overall alright. James kissed the crown of Harry's forehead soothingly before lightly trailed his hand on the scar. He hissed and quickly pulled back his hand and James silently snarl in fury.

That scar was a curse scar. The dark magic on that scar was so saturated that to James, it felt of death and decay. James hugged Harry to him tighter. He rubbed his son's back comfortingly as Harry's cries were reduced to hiccups.

James knelt down and gathered Lily to him. With Harry in one arm, he holds Lily with the other. James rested his face at the crook of Lily's neck, and his frame tremors. He swayed back and forth as he wept over the loss of Lily. Harry keeps calling "Mama, mama," beside him and that only caused James to weep harder.

"James! Lily!" came a frantic shout from downstairs.

James took deep breaths, and raised his head towards the door. His eyes were red and tears were still trailing down his cheeks. James made no move to stop them. "Up here Sirius."

Moments later, there were sounds of hurried footsteps and Sirius Black appeared at the door. He froze when he saw James's state. He quickly scanned the room before his attention drifted back to his blood brother. "James... Lily? Harry?" Sirius asked shakily.

"Harry's fine," James answered sorrowfully. "But Lily's gone."

Sirius tentative went to them and he knelt down, looking at what's left of the Potter family. James was heartbroken, and so is little Harry. Harry was scared and confused and he keeps calling for his mother. But when his mother was unmoving, he whimpered and clung to his father. Sirius hand ran over Harry's head before he looked at Lily.

Lily was very, very pale. There was no wound or blood on her except for some dust and debris. But other than that, Lily looks as if she was only sleeping.

They knew she was killed with a killing curse.

Sirius was suddenly overcome with fury. "Peter," Sirius snarled, suddenly on his feet. "I swear I'll kill him!"

James suddenly stilted. That name registered beside all his grief and he too was furious. "You will do no such thing!" James roared, scaring Harry.

James lay Lily gently on the floor and stood up, shushing Harry as he went. He glared dangerously at Sirius. "You will take Harry back to the manor and stay there. I'll head back after I clear things here," James ordered firmly. Sirius protested.

"You will listen to me Sirius Black," James hissed authoritatively. "Don't you dare argue with me right now. I just lost Lily. Quite frankly, I'm more concern for Harry's safety than hunting down Wormtail. We can do that later. Right now, all that matters is Harry!" said James angrily.

Sirius growled in frustration, but James was not relenting. "Take Harry and Irena will be waiting for you went you arrived. With the attack tonight, she probably felt it through the bond," James explained. Irena, his house-elf will most certainly have potions ready by the time they arrive. The elf has been with him most of his life. Growing up with him, Irena just knew what to do when James always landed himself with trouble.

James passed Harry to Sirius. Once he was free of Harry, James took hold of Sirius by his collar staring at him, hard. "To the Manor, Padfoot. Or Magick help me... I will show you just why you don't mess with me!"

Sirius's eyes widened at James's firm reminder of his wrath, nodded and immediately apparates out of there. Not long after, James sense a few pops, signify the arrival of aurors and – no doubt – Dumbledore. James straightened and after one last look at Lily, he headed downstairs.

**. . . . . . .**

**Author's Footnote:**

**A short intro of the first chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Reviews will be very much appreciated.**

**-Elvina P. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Watch it! Watch it!" James cursed a few profanities as he ducked a wayward conjured blade from decapitating his head. He snarled as he sent a glare at his pseudo-brother. "Pads! What did I say about being trigger happy?!"

"Excusez-moi! But I'm terribly occupied here! Who cares!" Sirius yelled back as he slashed his opponent. He was surrounded by his attackers and Sirius was more than happy to amend that. One hand was barraging with _slashing_ and shooting spells while the other held his long blade. Sirius foes were dropping like flies.

James growled. What was a simple mission ended becoming a major disaster. All because the target was throwing a huge hissy-fit and Sirius becoming a nutcase while fighting. Perfect! What else could go wrong?

James looked up when he saw an explosive coming at him. "Ah shit!"

James jumped aside as the ground behind him exploded.

**. . . . . . . **

Sirius whistled merrily as he strolled towards James's study. In his hands are two envelopes and a bottle of the finest scotch, a gift for the mission completed.

When he entered the study, he stopped short. "Starting our celebratory drink without me? I'm hurt!" said Sirius, pouting. James snorted as he lowered his glass of firewhiskey.

"Says the bloke who has no problem starting without me all the time," said James softly.

Sirius eyes rolled and he put the bottle of scotch on the table, then waved his wand and the room brighten. "You're not one to usually brood while looking out the window," Sirius pointed out as he walked towards James and leaned beside him. "What's on your mind?"

James didn't reply. Instead, he threw a rumpled letter at Sirius. "Dumbledore again?" Sirius guessed as he caught the paper.

"He's persistent, I give him that. But damn, he is bloody annoying," said James scowling.

"Is this about Harry being hailed as The Boy Who Lived?" asked Sirius matter-of-factly, after he read the letter. Sirius frowned at Dumbledore's subtle persistency.

James groaned hearing that blasted title. Just at the mention of it gave him an inducing headache. Why Dumbledore and The Ministry wanted to slapped his son with that moniker he has no idea. It was ridiculous from the way he sees it. Dumbledore had speculated that since Harry was the only one breathing in that room, then he has somehow been the doing responsible for Voldermort's downfall.

To James, it makes no sense giving his son such title just because he survived that night. It was very suspicious when Dumbledore insist that Harry was henceforth known with that title. Well, he couldn't do a thing about it since The Ministry had spread the news and within the hour, all of Britain knew of Harry's name!

"More than that. The old man has gone off his rockers. He keeps saying that Harry need to be protected. As if I couldn't take care of my own son," James grumbled sourly.

Sirius eyes widened and he stared at James incredulously. "That is a serious accusation. James, what happen right after I left?"

James sighed as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Nothing but the usual protocol, Padfoot. The DMLEs swarm by and they did a thorough investigation paying close attention to the nursery, Dumbledore did his thing and next thing I knew, he pronounce Harry with that bloody honorific. Afterwards, he tried to talk to me about some sacrifice that has something to do with Lily and was saying something about Harry raising somewhere else."

"What?!" Sirius exclaimed deafeningly. "You're joking!"

"That was my reaction too, until he has the cheek to insist on it. I didn't take it too well. Nearly dissipate what's left of the house too," James replied seriously.

_Nearly dissipate the house?!_ Sirius exclaimed in his head. _That means James was bloody livid! _Sirius inwardly shuddered. He was still weary of James' temper ever since he had been at the receiving end of it when he was in school. It wasn't his proudest moments and he was going through a dark time. What the public doesn't know is that The Potters is terrifying once they get truly furious. They didn't pitch a fit or yell in temper tantrum. No, their fury is equal to a cold fury; they are controlled, wordless, but their magic cracks wildly around them just beneath their skin. If James said he nearly dissipates the house; that means his fury was in a whole new level.

Sirius slumped against the wall, stunned. He had heard about the aftermath of that night but James didn't tell him about his talk with Dumbledore. And considering James had been bereaved, he didn't question him intensely. Now, he wished he had. For Dumbledore to insinuate that far was galling! The insult was enough ground to call for a blood feud. It's a wonder James didn't already.

"Is that what all his letters about? To persuade you to see reason?" Sirius muttered distractedly.

James snickered. "No, it's about other matter entirely. His letters are mostly coincides with the ministry. Various establishments are getting fined and it's getting pretty hefty," said James smirking. "Dumbledore was hoping for a leniency."

"What did you do?" asked Sirius suspiciously.

"I didn't do anything. I simply remind them why it was unwise to cross a Potter. I put a stop to all those Boy-Who-Lived crap."

Sirius grumbled incoherently, pouting at his sworn brother. James looks like his birthday comes early. His eyes were shining with mischievous delight and were grinning widely. If Sirius didn't know any better, he would think that James finally got his hand on a present that he always wanted. "Prongs, come on, details! You're killing me here. What did you do?" Sirius whined.

James shrugged, grinning smugly. "Any publication about and in regards to Harry is to go through me first. Any franchise or merchandise of Harry is not allowed. All I did was short of banning the title."

Sirius blinked. "And the fine?"

"A hefty sum deducted for every unauthorized publication and a lawsuit for any illegal merchandise and slander," came the casual reply.

Sirius tilted his head aside, frowning thoughtfully. Such actions are the same as making the ridiculous title nonexistence. James had them in an iron grip. However, the publicity of Harry's fame will not be so easily distinguished. If James dealt the cards right, then he could use it in his favour. James knew this. "So basically, you're just ensuring that your son publicity is controlled?"

"Indeed," said James nodding once.

"Then what is the problem with The Ministry if Dumbledore had to interfere on their behalf?" asked Sirius in confusion.

"Because I made the sums different for every stage of offence. I state an amount for the first offence. Second offence; doubled the amount, third offence; triple the amount. And it'll continue in that manner subsequently."

Sirius eyes widened and he secretly gaped. That was harsh. "So unless they learn their lesson, you'll make them go bankrupt."

"Exactly," James confirmed smirking.

Sirius snorted, shaking his head. "Frankly I'm surprise that's all you did," said Sirius truthfully. "I was expecting more of a curse or jinx involved."

James waved Sirius off flippantly. "Too much work. They aren't worth my time."

Sirius hummed distractedly. There was just something familiar about that method that James' applied but he can't place them at the moment. In the end, Sirius shrugged and went and pours himself a glass. Once that was done, he summoned a chair and joined James beside him.

"How's Harry," Sirius inquired as he sip his drink. "Did you do that cleansing ritual you were telling me about?"

"I did and it's a good thing that I did," said James darkly. His eyes turned cold and his face was scowling something fierce. Every time his thought strayed to that unholy magic that was his son's scar, it never failed to make him snarl and his blood boiled. "That – that _leech_ would have hindered Harry... it was also... By Magick!" James swears in frustration as he hand ran through his hair, making it messier than ever. "The fact that _he_ was using such vile magic makes my stomach turn."

"What was it? A Horcrux as we suspected?" Sirius asked casually.

"No. Thank the Lady for that," said James sighing in relief. "But it by no means less dangerous. The fail killing curse residue on the scar was so saturated that it instead becomes another dark curse that would have kill its victim eventually. It was siphoning his life essence, making him ill and giving out phantom pains that were nothing short of Cruciatus. It will also cause the victim to be shrouded in negative energy," James shook his head sadly. "Had I not get rid of it, Harry would have grown up weak."

Sirius had sat wide eyed as James explains the curse. He stiffened when James told him the last sentence and had to force himself tremendously to calm down. "Nasty," Sirius murmured detestably. "I have never heard of such curse."

"You shouldn't. The curse was nameless. It was design to wipe out the victim without anyone none the wiser. Very subtle. The worst people will think that the person has ill health," James explained.

"Then how did you come by it?"

James face fell, looking dejected. He stared forlornly out the window. "It was known to my family. The usage of this curse was actually more common than you think. We have records of the same curse used against my family by their enemies a number of times. The intention was to extermination the whole clan."

"So it's a clan execution curse?"

"I wouldn't go that far," said James smiling amused at the name that was given.

"Somehow, it doesn't sound dark enough to be classified as a dark curse. It came out like a harmless hex to me," said Sirius sounding incredulous.

James snorted undignified. "Only you Black would say such methods as a harmless hex!" James exclaimed dryly. "Well, it was subtle enough I supposed."

They sat comfortable silence afterward. Each of them lost in their own thoughts. Now that the moon was high and it illuminate brightly, Sirius turned slightly towards James, and his eyebrow rose.

Sirius gently tugged the black sleeve of James' attire. He was dressed head to toe purely in black – a symbol of mourning. Sirius mentally frowned. "You're still grieving?"

"Lily was my light for so long," said James softly. "She was my everything."

Sirius briefly shut his eyes, feeling troubled. He was not going to enjoy what he was about to say. While James is within his right to mourn his dearly beloved wife, Lily has been gone for more than a year. "James, not to be indelicate, but your son will need a mother."

James stiffened and he suddenly turns his furious eyes at his best friend. Sirius didn't back down and coolly return his gaze. They both exchange hard – and from James, cold – looks, without words.

"James, I'm not saying this for Society's expectation, I'm saying this for Harry's sake. He is still so very young. He will need a mother's touch," Sirius repeated firmly.

James continues to glare stubbornly at Sirius. After a while, his shoulder slump and his face dejected. Lowering his eyes, he finally said, "I'll consider. But I make no promises."

Sirius nodded. "That's all I ask, Prongs."

**. . . . . . . **

James look around the room, triple checking everything to make sure all was in order. He was in a concealed room; the room was bare of any furniture with only a huge stone circles in the middle of the room, runes were engrave on the walls along with a few mounted torches – making the room looks more like a temple. There were no windows in the room whatsoever. The only way in and out of the room was by a door and any source of light was by way of torches. The stone circles were structured into three multiple circular stones with patterns connecting to the smallest centre circle. That middle circle if needed can rise into a stone stand. Surrounding the stone circle, stood four columns.

James placed Harry in the middle of the stone circle, deep in an enchanted sleep. He was about to do the cleansing ritual to be rid of the tainted magic on that scar as well as the scar itself.

He had perused numerous books on how to be rid of that saturated magic on Harry's scar and it irks him to find out that modern healing spell might not be enough to combat such ill-intend magic, it needed an age old ritual. James starts chanting. The magic that was around him began to dance wildly. The runes on the wall were slowly shining brighter as with the runes James had painstakingly painted on the floor surrounding the outer circle for this ritual. Wind was slowly picking up around him but James was paid no mind; his focus was on his chant and on Harry.

Harry's scar had beginning to bleed. The saturate magic on that scar beginning to oozed out and condensed the area around the scar like a black red mist. James chant becomes stronger and deeper. As his magic grew, so did the magic in the scar; aggressively trying to latch on. James won't allow it.

But before he could complete the ritual, something interrupted him, causing James to gasped and stopped abruptly as bright light illuminate the room, temporarily blinded him. A force blew him out of the circle landing him in heap on the floor.

"My, my, such a twisted little magic. I haven't had a delicious offering in centuries."

_Offering? What offering?_ James mentally voiced as he shakily stood and he immediately stiffened. Colour drained from his face at the sight that greeted him.

Harry was awake and was being a curious little thing, looking up at the person holding him and grabbing whatever that caught his fancy. What makes James on alert was that his son was being held by an unknown man. Said man had Harry sitting casually on his lap as he played with Harry who was very interested with the man's hand. James had to will himself not to cry out as the man's painted nails looks very sharp.

As for the man itself, he was tall, had a sharp built, sleek black hair, hazel eyes and pale skin. He wore black armour over black pants and shirt as far as James can make out. He carries himself arrogantly if the mocking smirk was anything to go by.

"Who are you?" James inquired rigidly. "And how did you get here?"

The stranger snickered. "Wizard. Always think they are the chosen. Tisk tisk." The man remarked tauntingly and James found himself bristling with indignation.

The man smiled sharply at James. "Have you forgotten me, little James. I used to watch over you."

James frowned at that. He knew that growing up, only Irena was his caretaker. No one else. However, his father often told him when he was young that there are _others_ that watch over their family. A guardian his father said. Realization flickered on his eyes. It dawned to him just who that was sitting casually before him. "You're... Are you him? You're the spirit guardian rumoured to watch over my family?"

"How mean!" The man exclaimed in mock-sadness. "You've forgotten all about me!" The man had the decency to pout. "Ah! You were cuter when you were little. All the times you played with me, sometimes seek me out... The stories I could tell..."

James was gobsmacked. He was gaping like a loon! He has absolutely no idea what the man was talking about. Still, he noted that the stranger hadn't denied his suspicious. "You haven't answered my questions."

The spirit glances at James pointedly. "Why ask questions in which you already subconsciously know the answer."

"So you are _the_ spirit my father was telling me about," James mumbled lightly, trying to comprehend in full the implication behind the spirit's words. "Fine. At least tell me why you are here. You don't actively appear before us or leave the unseeing realm casually."

"I want to see little James again. Isn't that enough?"

James was visibly bristling with anger. The spirit was not taking him seriously! "Don't mock me. You stop appearing to me after I turn five and your intentions are questionable and fickle at best," said James, harshly. He then stops short, suddenly remembering that he did indeed see the spirit briefly only a _couple of times!_ The instant appearance is hardly enough time for James to remember them. "I thought you were my imagination."

Well that and among other things. His father, Charlus had promoted the idea. Whenever James told him that he thought he'd seen the man with impressive armour, Charlus told him it was just his childish imagination. The first time James had seen the spirit was when he was in mortal peril. He didn't remember the details except that someone was guarding him, shielding him from all the danger. The other time he saw the spirit was when he was very, very ill. He was in an extreme high fever and one time he jolted awake at night and saw the same spirit sat vigilant by his side. The spirit soothed him, patting his hot and damp hair and telling him stories until he had slipped back to sleep. His father had told him that it was all a dream! Ever since then, he never saw the spirit again, so he had forgotten all about it.

"Che. Really not cute. You have become boring, little James."

"Spirit..." James uttered warningly. His patience was waning rapidly.

"Ah! I want little James back."

"Spirit!" James snapped, at wits end.

The next thing James knew, his body was frozen as if in a body bind with the spirit finger touching his forehead. James blinked. He must have move closer unnoticed and the spirit was no longer smiling. In fact, his eyes seem to be glowing dangerously.

"You are not amusing little James," said the spirit firmly. "You know it's unwise to anger an otherworldly being like me. And I am holding your son." James eyes widened and his heart dropped. "Shall I demonstrate what I'm capable of?"

James' jaw clenched. He glared at the insufferable spirit for all he was worth, conveying with his eyes of 'Don't you dare.'

The Spirit smiled condescendingly. He shifted his attention to the toddler and James find himself able to move again.

"To answer your question," the spirit voiced suddenly. "I find myself piss off. I am not amused with the way things are and am particularly vexed with the people of power in your world," the spirit explained steely.

"You knew the tidings of the Wizarding world?" James intoned derisively.

"Of course I knew. I have never stopped watching over this family."

James stood mutely as he watched the spirit, his eyes slightly dazed as he visited certain memories triggered by the previous sentence. "Then why not give aid sooner?" James whispered lowly.

"I have no obligation to that world, little James, only to this family. I wouldn't care if that world went extinct tomorrow."

"Stop calling me little James, and I meant with my wife," James emphasized.

The spirit was silenced for a few moments, contemplating his answer carefully. His eyes bore into James and the man in question met the spirit's gaze head on.

"Lily was without her ring that night," the spirit began his reasoning, he silenced James with his forefinger when he was about to interrupt, looking at him pointedly. "Without the ring, her presence to me was very vague, almost like being at the corner of my sight. She was not my priority then," the spirit sighed when James was about to interrupt again. "I know about being included into the family once married and all that but my main duty is to the blood family alone."

"But, she..."

"When she took off the ring, my protection for her was nonexistence. Without the ring, my link to her was inactive. I didn't know of her fate until it was too late."

James's jaw clenched. He wanted so much to say something. But the words are stuck in his throat. James finally sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose. He needed a headache relief potion! "You are not one to present yourself so blatantly for a long period of time. What change?"

"This little scar," said the spirit, running his hand lightly over it.

"What about that scar?"

"This little scar is a work of art. There is a part of the caster imbued in it and it drew me," said the spirit nonchalantly.

"So my son is a Horcrux?" James exclaimed horrified.

"Horcrux," the spirit hums airily. "Hmm... No. Though that was the intended intention," the spirit then hold Harry firmly in one hand and tilted Harry's head by the other, smiling menacingly and gazing at the scar hungrily. "Now if you excuse me, I'll help myself to this delectable morsel." Without further ado, he bent his head. James watched in frozen horror as the spirit kiss the scar and literally sucked the tainted magic out of his son.

Once the deed is done, the spirit moved his head slightly, resting his cheek on top of Harry's. His expression was that of euphoria after a fulfilling meal. After checking the boy over, the spirit ran his hand over the babe teasingly and little Harry giggled in delight. The spirit smirked. "Don't worry, Little Prince. No one will dare harm you again. As long as I am by your side, no one can touch you."

Harry clapped his hands happily, before letting out a wide yawned, and rubbed his eyes drowsily. The spirit handed Harry to James and James holds Harry protectively. He gave his son a once over and noticed that while the scar was still there, it wasn't as pronounce as before. And James was relieved to feel no residue on his son.

"Listen well Lord James Potter," said the spirit sternly, his eyes hard and once again glowing at James. "The clan's survival is paramount above all else. The family's legacy must never die out. No matter how turbulent their lives are or the odds against them, The Potters always prevail. Failure to do so is an insult to your predecessors, especially to him," the spirit trailed looking momentarily far away. He continued. "I am not blind to the growing forces working against you nor will I ignore those who dare threaten this family. With everything happening so spectacularly," here the spirit sneered in disdain, "It's time for drastic measures."

James listened to the advice given quietly. He is not a fool to disregard the spirit, especially a spirit that has been guarding his family! James nodded.

"You will uphold your duty as a Lord to the utmost capability and ensure your heir's protection as well as expend the family's wealth and influence."

James' eyes narrowed, feeling a little miffed. The spirit doesn't have to chide him so; he has every intention to continue a _certain family business_.

James blinked and looked around wildly. He was alone without warning and the spirit was nowhere in sight. His voice echoed throughout the room, "When the time comes, I will return."

James looked around, bewildered. He patted little Harry who was sleeping soundly on his shoulder, wondering what just happened.

Looking towards the circle one last time, James left the room and sealed them on his way out. As he walked away, he can't help wondering the meaning behind the parting remark.

**. . . . . . . **

**Review on your way out.**

**-Elvina P. **


End file.
